Seven seconds
by moonlight64
Summary: Van Pelt tries everything to bring Jane and Lisbon together, although they don't want to admit that they love each other. And if they can't say it, they'll have to show it... Jisbon mixed with friendship.
1. Chapter 1

" C'mon! Why not? " Van Pelt begged.

" Because it's my private life! And why is that so interesting for you? " Lisbon grumbled.

" I only want to know what kind of men you like best! And have been friends for a long time now… I'm curious! "Grace smiled. She was sitting on the couch in Lisbon's office, drinking a cup of coffee. They hadn't had a case since 3 days and even all the paperwork was done. The whole team was bored; Cho was reading a book, Rigsby was playing a computer game and Jane was nowhere to found.

" So… You still don't want to tell me? " Van Pelt begged again.

" No! " Lisbon glared at her.

" I guess it has something to do with the fact that you don't like men at all. You think they're not worth it... " Van Pelt sighted, grinning inwardly.

" That's not true! " Lisbon yelled. " I do like men! What a silly topic! "

" Sure… " Grace said sarcastically.

" I'm looking for someone funny, smart and gentle… Some stronger than me, someone I can trust with my life, someone who is always there for me! "Lisbon finally admitted.

' Wow, Jane's trick really works…' Grace thought.

" So, you have it; I told you! Are you happy now? " Asked Lisbon, angry with herself.

" Yep! " grinned Grace. " You know, the description of guy you're looking for does exactly fit Jane?! "

" Oh, hush! " Grumbled Lisbon. " By the way, do you know where he is? "

" No… He left 3 hours ago. " Said Van Pelt. " Do you want me to go and look for him? "

" No, thanks. I'll go by myself. " Lisbon sighted and stood up.

After Van Pelt had left, Lisbon went out to search for Jane.

Grace stepped next to Rigsby " Did you know that Lisbon's in love with Jane? " She whispered.

" Hmhhm, yea. " He answered.

Wondering, Van Pelt watched him still starring at his computer.

" Elephants are pink, right? " She asked, hiding a smile.

" Hmhhm, yea. "

" Wayne! You're not even listening! " She shouted and playfully punched him into his shoulder.

" Sorry… Now you've my fullest attention. " He grinned.

" I asked if you knew that boss is in love with Jane! " She whispered.

" You're kidding! " He said.

" No, I'm not! And… " She was interrupted by Jane walking in.

" Hey guys… Where's Lisbon? " He smiled.

" She's looking for you! Didn't meet her? " Van Pelt asked.

" No… Not yet. " He sighted and sat down on his couch.

" Let's do some experiment! I guess he loves her as well…" Grace whispered exited into Rigsby's ear. She walked to the couch and sat down next to Jane. Sure that his own tricks couldn't be used against him, Van Pelt decided to surprise him by directly coming to the question.

" What do you think about Lisbon? " She asked.

" Ehm… Why wanna know that? "

" Answer the question… "

" Why? "

" Answer the question! "

" WHY? "

" Just answer the damn question! " She hissed.

" She's my best friend, has an amazing character and beautiful eyes. She's a little stubborn, but in a cute way… Enough? Now tell me why you wanted to know that! "

" Just to prove a theory… " She grinned and turned to Rigsby. " I was right, Wayne! "

" Right with what? " Asked Jane confused.

" Oh, nothing… " She smiled.

" You don't really want me to find it out with 'other' ways, do you?" He said.

" That Lisbon's more than just your best friend. " Grace whispered exited.

" One moment; I didn't say that! " Jane complained.

" Oh, c'mon! You're not going to tell me that your facial expression changed 'just for fun' while talking about her! You can't fool me, man! "

Jane was a little stunned by that, although he had to admit that it was pretty obvious… Even for Rigsby, who was grinning idiotically.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lisbon walked in, Rigsby was still playing his computer game, Cho was reading probably his tenth book, Jane was sleeping on his couch and even Van Pelt was sitting in her chair with her eyes closed.

Lisbon walked straight to the couch and flicked against Jane's ear.

" Ouch! What was that for? "

" Where have you been?! "

" Until you woke me up, I've been sleeping right here on the couch… " He sighed.

" Ha-ha, very funny." She said sarcastically. " I meant where have you been until you came here! I've been looking for you! "

" I just walked around a bit… Nothing more. " Smiled Jane. " Have you been worrying about me? "

To answer his question, Lisbon just rolled her eyes and to Jane's surprise sat down next to him. Rigsby has been watching their little fight with a smirk. Grace was still sleeping in her chair, so he through a ball of crumpled paper against her head. Her eyes fluttered and finally she opened them. " What's you problem, man? " She grumbled.

Grinning he through another paper ball against her head.

Suddenly she was fully awake " So; Now you're beggin' for punches! ". Angry she jumped up and stepped next to him. Before she could do anything that would cause him pain, Rigsby grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. " Have you listened to Jane and Lisbon's conversation? " He whispered into her ear.

" Sure; I heard ever word while I was sleeping! " She breathed very sarcastically. " But what did they say? Something interesting? "

" Lisbon worried about Jane, while he was away. " Answered Rigsby.

" Great, and for that you woke me up? " said Grace and flicked against his ear.

" By the way, that's sign of love! " Rigsby grinned.

" Oh, hush! " She said. " But we really have to bring them together. Obviously they both are too shy to admit their feelings for each other, so we must help a little. "

" What are you thinking of? "

" You'll see. Just tell Cho to play along. " She said exited.

" You know how difficult it is to convince Cho to something! Can't you do it? "

" C'mon! If you want to help me, just do it without complaining! " She begged.

Finally Rigsby stood up and went over to Cho.

" Hey, Cho! " He said. " What are you reading? "

" What do you want me to do this time? " Sighted Cho and closed the book.

" Why do you think that I want you to do something? "

" Because every time, you ask me what I'm reading, you actually want me to do something. Slowly it becomes boring; think of something new to convince me. But what's up now? "

" Grace wants me to ask you to play along. We are trying to bring boss together with Jane.. " Rigsby said and already prepared himself for begging Co to do it.

" Ok, why not… " Cho said.

" Oh, c'mon! Why… Wait, did you say 'ok'? " Rigsby wondered.

" Yea. I haven't got new books anymore and as long as I just have to do nothing but pretending to be amused, it's ok with me. "


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh, do we have to? " Lisbon sighted.

" Yea, we have to! It'll be fun! " Smiled Grace. " And we've nothing else to do, so don't complain! "

" Sounds like fun! " Grinned Jane.

" We are a little too old for that! " Said Lisbon.

" C'mon! You're never too old for that! Cho and I are also joining in! " Smiled Rigsby.

" Fine! But I'm not happy about this! " Lisbon finally said.

Jane and Lisbon were still sitting on the couch, so Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho sat doen in front of them. " You wanna start, Grace? " Jane asked.

" Yea. So… We start with Rigsby. Truth or dare? "

" Truth! Definitely truth… "

" What was the most embarrassing moment in the last year? "

They went on like this and by the time evening came they all were enjoying the game. Everybody except for the five of them had left and slowly they went braver with the questions and duties.

" Next is Lisbon! " Grace announced. " Truth or dare? "

" Dare! " She said smiling. ' Oh, god! What have you just done?! ' She thought.

' Shouldn't have said that..' Van Pelt grinned inwardly. " You have to sit on Jane's lap for the rest of the evening ! " She grinned.

" Do I have to? " Lisbon begged.

" That's the game! You have to! I even kissed Cho on the cheek! " Said Rigsby, hiding a laugher. Sighting Lisbon pushed herself up onto Jane's lap. He had a hard time not to start grinning. ' Best duty yet! ' He thought and put his arm around her waist. Instantly she blushed

but did, to their both surprise, nothing to stop him.

" But now it's you turn Grace! " Jane grinned. " I'm sure Teresa will find something 'interesting' "

" So; Truth or dare? " Lisbon asked, ignoring the fact that Jane had called her by her first name.

" To be fair, I choose dare as well. " She sighted.

Lisbon had no idea what to tell her to do. Jane gently pulled her hair aside and whispered something into her ear, what made her giggle like a little girl.

Van Pelt shot Rigsby an amused glare and they both had to hide a grin; The plan was working!

" Grace, you have to kiss someone on the cheek. You can choose. " Lisbon smiled.

" Why? " Van Pelt asked.

" C'mon Grace! It's just a meaningless kiss! " Jane said.

" Great… " Grace sighted sarcastically and stood up. She knew she couldn't kiss Rigsby, because she was pretty sure that she wouldn't stop anytime soon. Cho was a little too…

Cho-ish… That left Jane. She realized that Lisbon probably would be jealous and the thought of that was pretty good, a bit mean, but still good enough to do it. So she walked over to the couch and gently kissed Jane on the cheek. Then she went straight back to her seat. She looked at Rigsby, who shot her a glare which was telling ' what the hell was that?'.

She ignored it. " So, now it's Jane's turn! " Van Pelt smiled.

" Dare…" Jane sighted. " To make it short. "

" Ok… If you want it short… Just kiss Lisbon. " Grace yelled. " On the lips. For at least seven seconds. "

" What?! " Jane and Lisbon shouted at the same time.

" Like you told me, it's just a meaningless kiss. " Grace teased. " You have to do it! "

Jane sighed. He knew he had to do it. It wasn't that he didn't want to, there was nothing he'd rather do in fact! The only reason he hesitated was because he didn't know if she felt the same way. He didn't know if she felt this love inside her, growing with every second, the electricity running through her body with every touch. He wasn't sure if she had all these kinds of emotions flooding her mind every second they were together.

" Earth to Jane! " Van Pelt grinned. " Are you going to move anytime soon? "

" Hhmmm..? Yea, yea…" He said and looked at Lisbon, who was also a bit irritated.

" You ok with that? " He whispered into her ear.

Sure she was ok with it, how could she not? " Yea, probably we have to…" She whispered back. She was still sitting on his lap, curled up close against him.

He slowly put one hand in her neck and wrapped one arm around her small waist, pulling her even closer until their faces were only half an inch apart. Tightly she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. The very moment when their lips touched, everything around them disappeared. It was only the two of them. They went more passionate every second and with every second their love for each other swelled in their hearts.

Grace looked at her watch; already more than ten seconds. Grinning she stood up and went out, pulling Rigsby and Cho behind her.

Jane and Lisbon didn't even notice that. They were so overwhelmed by their feelings and the obvious feelings of the other one. When they finally broke apart, Jane pulled her into a tight hug. " I love you…" He breathed into her ear.

" I love you too…" She responded breathlessly.

Never they'd thought that seven seconds could change their whole lives. Seven seconds full of love and affection had instantly replaced their future of dreams. Now their dreams were gonna be true…


End file.
